Camaraderie
by Emmithar
Summary: When a deadly rumor arises, Obi-Wan must lead four other students in order to find the significance of it. When things go wrong, can Obi-Wan make the right choices, or will his decision take the lives of the others?


**Camaraderie**

**By: Emmithar**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: When a deadly rumor arises, Obi-Wan must lead four other students in order to find the significance of it. When things go wrong, can Obi-Wan make the right choices, or will his decision take the lives of the others?**

**A/N: I was originally going to post this after Deceptive Fabrications, but I wasn't able to fit it in accordingly, so it is not related to any of my other SW stories. This will post in between my current story, since I am having some trouble writing it. This story will be heavily focused on Obi-Wan and Siri as well.**

**Secondly I do not read the jedi Quest Series, so any information on what happens with Obi-Wan's friends my be incorrect. The story's a bit of an AU anyways.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Mission**

Obi-Wan was still asleep when the Council contacted them. Qui-Gon had been sleeping as well; a light, restful sleep, as he had trained himself to do long ago, always ready if something should happen. But a call from the Council before dawn was an unusual thing.

Obi-Wan wasn't a heavy sleeper, the boy, was nearly the age of seventeen had grown remarkably for the last several years, not only in strength and size, but in knowledge of the force as well. He would be ready to face the trails of knighthood in only a few years, Qui-Gon was sure of it. Though he would hate to see Obi-Wan leave from under his teaching, he would be proud to watch his Padawan become a knight. Obi-Wan was awake by the time he opened the door, knocking first before entering.

The boy, though he could hardly be called that anymore, sat up slightly, pushing himself up with his arms, resting at a halfway point, fighting off a yawn.

Qui-Gon nodded to him, sympathizing with the tired youth. Obi-Wan had been up late the night, sparring with several other students. Garren had returned recently from a several back to back missions, the two able to spend time with each other for the first time in nearly a year. Obi-Wan had few friends, but he held each and everyone dearly, and that, in its own sense, was better than having hundreds of friends across the galaxies that you never truly cared for.

"Come Padawan," he said, keeping his voice light, for there were others who were still sleeping at this hour. "The Council requests our presence."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, even though he was already moving, pulling on a fresh tunic as he slid off the sleep couch. "At this hour?" he questioned. For what reason could the Council wish to see them so early?

It took only a few minutes to arrive at the double doors, walking through as they hissed open. They had only taken a few steps in when they came to a stop, a bit confused. They weren't the only Master/Padawan team there. It was not unusual to send a double team out for a mission, but in this case they were the fourth team to enter the Council room.

Obi-Wan recognized Adi Gallia and her Padawan, Siri Tachi. He had worked with Siri several different times now, and the two had formed a passable bond, not exactly the best of friends, but at least they could tolerate each other when asked, and could work together extremely well when it was needed.

Garren was there was well, standing next to his own Master, Rijo Clyde. Obi-Wan had met the young Master only a few times, but had warmed up to the uncanny fellow, seeing the same warmth in him that Garren saw.

The other pair Obi-Wan did not recognize; the Master a tall, younger woman, her long red hair folded back into several bands, her stance proud. Her padawan was younger than Obi-Wan, if by only a year, her black hair short stinted in tuffs just below her ears. She was short in height, small even, only reaching Obi-Wan's shoulder, but her eyes were fierce. Her stance told him that she took nothing off of no one. In a way, she reminded him of Bant.

His thoughts saddened at the thought of his friend, he had not seen her in quite some time now. After Tahl's death, Bant had been taken on as a Padawan Learner by another Master, Yanna Naytel. Bant was still sadden by the sudden loss of her new Master, but accepted the change, as did his own Master. Obi-Wan shot a look at Qui-Gon, turning back to the front of the Council shortly after.

Still the meeting did not start, and they soon found out why, as the doors opened once again, another Master and Padawan entering the room. Obi-Wan recognized the Master as Leon Horen; the Padawan, close in his own build, was Tate Nisser. Obi-Wan had sparred with the boy several times before, but they had never really talked.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped to the side, making more room for the new arrivals before turning their attention back to the front. None of the Masters relented to what was happening, their faces smooth, unconcerned.

"We thank you all for coming quickly on such short notice," Mae Windu finally said, nodding to them all. "All of you have been called here for a specific reason. For the last few months now, we have been investigating a developing rumor of an illegal operation trade on the planet of Numbaren. These rumors have been neither confirmed nor denied, but the risk is too great to ignore. Rumors state that a new weapon is being manufactured that can destroy up to several worlds in only a few days. We must know for certain if this is true or not."

Qui-Gon intervened, bowing as he did so. "Can we just do a through scan of the planet itself? They would have to have a factory or base of some sort to pull something off."

Mace nodded, "We have done several fly bys, but this alone has brought up nothing. Numbaren is not part of the republic, and therefore is not very accepting of Jedi, and have already refused our services. They claim they know nothing of the rumors. Still this does not put any of us at ease."

"If the planet has refused our help, what exactly are we doing here?" Adi Gallia asked.

"The planet of Numbaren offers one of the best schools in their galaxy. It is their largest operation on the planet, students travel there from all over, but only a select few get in. This is where your Padawans come in."

There was a bit of silence, and when no one spoke up, Mace nodded, moving to continue. "The five of you will travel there, posing as students from a diminutive planet. We need someone down on the surface, and inside the system to determine the source and likelihood of this rumor. Obi-Wan," the Master's gaze turned on the youth. "You will be leading the other four during this time."

Obi-Wan nodded shortly, frowning at the same time. "With all due respect, why me?"

"Yeah, why him?" Siri piped up from the other side of the room, earning a reprimanding glance from her Master.

"You are the oldest, and you carry the most experience," Mace explained. "The mission is not a dangerous one, or a difficult one. You will be there for a period of time; when that passes, if you have found nothing, you will return."

"For how long will this go on?" One of the other Masters asked.

"They will be there for four months," Mace answered, already anticipating the concern from the others. "They will be well prepped on everything; there is no need to worry. They will leave in three days."

"Three days?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "They must learn everything in just three days?"

"Push for time, it is," Yoda spoke up quietly, having been silent for the entire time. "But necessary, this mission is."

"The school is recruiting new students next week. In order to be there for schedule schooling, they must leave no later than three days hence. Else we must wait for another year, and if this rumor be true, it may be too late by then. If there are no more questions, then I suggest we start training, we must not waste any time."

* * *

The three days passed quickly, the five Padawans found themselves studying near all the time, only stopping to rest and get a bite to eat. On the morning of the third day, they found themselves packing to leave. 

Obi-Wan was more than tense; although he was honored the Council thought him ready to lead a team on a mission, Obi-Wan wasn't as sure himself. What if something happened, what call would he then make? And the simple fact his Master would be thousand of miles away didn't comfort him any.

Reaching over the sleep couch, he picked up the folded clothes that had been laid out for him. The Council had been busy the last several days. After much disputing, the Council had finally agreed on keeping their original names, and changing their entire background history, since the school required that each student turn in their family history.

All five of them would come from a planet called Ryie, a small planet on the outer rim that had little business with anyone else. The planet itself had already been informed on the these matters, in case the school wanted to check further into their whereabouts, although it was unlikely.

However, that meant they must wear the native clothing. The planet worked in fine fabrics, lightweight, yet strong. Obi-Wan quickly changed into the teal blue leggings, pulling on the sleeveless shirt. A longer robe like coat was the last part of the wardrobe, featuring long, thin sleeves that stopped just above the wrists. The top part hung open, and a belt was drawn around at the waist to close it off. The boots provided to them were fairly comfortable, not as much as the boots they normally wore, but at least they provided some comfort.

Obi-Wan checked to make sure his lightsaber and launching cord were well secured, and hidden from sight before reaching over to grab his bag. Swinging the strap over his shoulder he left his quarters, meeting up with the other Padawans near the hanger.

Siri had her arms crossed, leaning against the wall as he came up, dressed in the same fashion as he was, only wearing yellow. "You forgot your headband," Siri informed him.

Obi-Wan dropped his bag gently on the floor, pulling it free from the outer pocket. "I didn't forget it," he said, pulling the matching fabric around his head, securing his braid inside. "I just haven't put it on yet." He finished tying it off in the back, giving her a small smile as she frowned.

"I feel like I'm wearing a dress," she commented roughly.

"Well, at least you're a girl," Garren added, coming up behind Obi-Wan. "Girls are supposed to wear dresses, not boys."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, stepping off the side to get a good look at his friend. "Don't you think it's a little unfair of the planet to assign a color to gender?"

"Blue for boys, yellow for girls, it could be worse," Jojavea laughed, crouching down to close her bag. "They could have given you pink."

"And that would have been the end of the world," Tate shot in, "I'll just be glad to get this over with."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, turning to look over his shoulders as their Masters arrived to bid them farewell. Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan aside for a moment, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"Just remember Padawan, if any trouble comes up, don't hesitate to contact me."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Everything will be alright," he said, confident now. "After all, we are just playing along, right?"

Qui-Gon nodded, giving him an equal smile. "Right, but still…contact me."

Obi-Wan laughed, picking up his bag as he saw the others leaving. "Don't worry Master, I will return safely, we all will," he told him before hurrying to catch up with the group. Ahead of them, the transport ship hovered next to the walkway, ready for departure. Obi-Wan took one last look back at the temple before ducking inside, the door closing behind him.

**TBC**


End file.
